dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
BABYMETAL
'BABYMETAL' *'Nombres: ' ** BABYMETAL (Internacional). ** ベビーメタル (Bebīmetaru) en Japón. ** ¿Por qué 'BABYMETAL'?: La palabra BABYMETAL se forma de las palabras baby refiriéndose a que es un nuevo grupo y heavy metal. *'Origen: '''Japón. *'Número de integrantes:' 2 chicas. *'Número de Ex-Integrantes: 1 *'''Debut: ** En Japón: ' *** 27 de Abril del 2011 (como sub-unidad) *** 26 de Febrero del 2014 (como grupo independiente) ** '''En Estados Unidos: '''27 de Julio de 2014 *'Nombre Fanclub oficial: The One ** ¿Por qué 'The One'?: 'The One es uno, singular, eso quiere decir que todos somos uno, unidos por BABYMETAL, unidos por la fuerza del Metal. *'Género: Kawaii Metal / J-Pop / J-Rock *'Lema: '''SU-METAL DEATH, YUIMETAL DEATH, MOAMETAL DEATH. We are BABYMETAL.' ' *'Agencia:' Amuse Entertainment *'Sello:' Toy's Factory *'Sub-unidad:' **BLACK BABYMETAL (MOAMETAL) Carrera '''2010-2012: Conformación y debut como sub-unidad' BABYMETAL se formó originalmente como la segunda sub-unidad del grupo idol Sakura Gakuin después de Twinklestars en 2010 y pertenecía al "重音部 (Jūon-bu)" ''(el club del heavy metal). La idea del grupo es hacer una mezcla del estilo Idol japonés (J-Pop) y el Heavy Metal y su vestimenta se caracteriza por ser gótica con tonos oscuros. Su primera aparición fue en el primer concierto de Sakura Gakuin el 28 de noviembre de 2010 y tuvo su debut oficial el 27 de abril de 2011 cuando el tema "Do・Ki・Do・Ki☆MORNING" se incluyó en el álbum de Sakura Gakuin ''"Sakura Gakuin 2010-nendo ~message~". El MV de "Do・Ki・Do・Ki☆MORNING" fue colgado en YouTube el 12 de octubre de 2011 y al acabar el año, el vídeo ya tenía 1 millón de visitas, este mismo tema después fue sacado en DVD el 24 de octubre de 2011 el cual incluía el MV y la dance version del mismo, meses más tarde el 2 de noviembre el tema salio como single digital''.'' 2013: Graduación de Suzuka y conformación de la sub unidad como grupo independiente Fue en la primavera de 2013, donde Suzuka Nakamoto se graduó de la escuela media y tenía que "graduarse" tanto de la sub unidad como de Sakura Gakuin porque ya sobrepasaba la edad de 15 años, por lo que se agregaría una nueva miembro a la sub unidad, pero Amuse decidió que BABYMETAL continuara como una banda autónoma. Suzuka se graduó de Sakura Gakuin el 31 de marzo de 2013 en el "Tokyo International Forum". Más tarde ese año, la banda realizó su primer espectáculo en el extranjero en Singapur. Su siguiente single 'Megitsune' fue colgado el 19 de junio seguido de la venta del DVD que se posicionó en el séptimo puesto del "Weekly Oricon Blu-ray Disc charts" y en el segundo puesto del "Among music Blu-rays". Los días 10 y 11 de agosto actuaron de nuevo en el Summer Sonic Festival en Tokio y Osaka. En octubre, se convirtieron en el grupo más joven que actuó en el "Heavy Metal Music Festival Loud Park". En noviembre, BABYMETAL colgó un vídeo de promoción para el estreno japonés de la película Through the Never de Metallica. A finales de 2013, BABYMETAL hizo otro tour en Asia fuera de Japón en el 'Anime Festival Asia' (AFAID) de Indonesia y por segunda vez en Singapur después de su primer tour asiático. 2014: Debut independiente con el primer álbum 'BABYMETAL' y debut en EE.UU El 26 de febrero de 2014 debutaron como grupo con su primer álbum llamado 'BABYMETAL', el álbum incluiría 13 canciones y habría disponible una versión limitada que incluiría un DVD con sus videoclips. El álbum fue muy bien recibido tanto por críticos de la música como por el público. Los días 1 y 2 de marzo, BABYMETAL tuvo dos conciertos en el Budokan de Japón a los cuales asistieron 20.000 personas. A la edad de 14 (Yui y Moa) y 15 (Suzuka) se convirtieron en el grupo más joven que actuó allí. Mas tarde actuaron el "Sonisphere Festival" de París, Colonia e Inglaterra. Debutaron en EE.UU el 27 de julio en el "Fonda Theatre" en Hollywood. Actuaron por primera vez junto a Metallica, Slayer y Unlocking the Truth el 9 de agosto en Canadá y actuaron en el "Summer Sonic Festival" de Japón en el "Mountain Stage" con Avenged Sevenfold y Megadeth. BABYMETAL también estuvo en la introducción del concierto de Lady Gaga de su tour "ArtRave: The Artpop Ball'' de agosto.'' En agosto de 2014 también se anunció que el grupo regresaría a Inglaterra para dar un concierto el 8 de noviembre en Londres, en el "O2 Academy Brixton", su último concierto europeo del año, parte de su fase "BABYMETAL Apocalypse". Regreso con segundo DVD Live: Legend 1999 & 1997 Apocalypse ''' En septiembre la banda anunció que iba a sacar su segundo DVD ''Live: Legend 1999 & 1997 Apocalypse'' el 19 de octubre en versión Blu-ray y DVD incluyendo sus presentaciones en el "NHK Hall" y en el "Makuhari Messe" de Japón. Más tarde se anunció que BABYMETAL volvería a Nueva York, ciudad que habían visitado a principios de año pero sin dar un concierto. Actuaron en el "Hammerstein Ballroom" de Nueva York el 4 de noviembre. BABYMETAL presentó por primera vez su canción Road of Resistance en su concierto el 8 de noviembre en Brixton. Poco después se reveló que iba a ser una colaboración con los cantantes Sam Totman y Herman Li de la banda de power metal, DragonForce. '''2015: Graduación de Yui y Moa de Sakura Gakuin y promoción en el extranjero A pesar de que el grupo ya era una unidad independiente, Yui y Moa seguían siendo parte de Sakura Gakuin, pero al superar la edad de 15 años, se graduaron el 29 de marzo de 2015 del grupo para concentrar sus actividades en BABYMETAL . El 9 de abril de 2015, BABYMETAL anunció en su web oficial que su primer álbum "BABYMETAL" también sería lanzado en formato físico de CD en Estados Unidos vía RED/Sony Music Entertainment el 16 de junio y después en países como Canadá y México. El álbum también estaría disponible en Europa a través de "earMUSIC" en países como Alemania, Suecia, Finlandia, Reino Unido, Francia y varios más, a partir del 29 de mayo. Ambos lanzamientos incluirían 2 b''onus tracks (Road of Resistance y Gimme Chocolate Live At O2 Academy Brixton, London). Además, Europa recibiría una "Deluxe Edition" que incluiría un DVD de regalo compilando 6 vídeos musicales de la banda. '''2016: Segundo álbum 'Metal Resistance'' A principios de diciembre de 2015, anunciaron su regreso con su segundo álbum, que saldría el 1 de abril de 2016 junto con una gira mundial. El 15 de Enero de 2016 se reveló el nombre del álbum 'Metal Resistance'. '2018: Nuevo single 'Distortion El 7 de mayo, anunciaron su regreso con un single y tambien anunciaron que habrá tour mundial. El 19 de octubre de 2018 se anunció que Yui Mizuno tomó la decisión de dejar la banda y quedando Suzuka Nakamoto y Moa Kikuchi dejando una carta: ''He estado ausente por un tiempo y realmente lamento las molestias causadas a muchas personas. Aunque lo pensé una y otra vez... Decidí dejar Babymetal ahora. Lamento causar inconvenientes a quienes apoyan a las miembros y a Babymetal con esta decisión. Y, para todos los fanáticos que apoyan a Babymetal, realmente lamento haberlos sentir triste. Yo también tenía un fuerte deseo de estar en el escenario una vez más, pero también tengo la sensación de que todavía no estoy en mi mejor condición y mi deseo de avanzar hacia mi sueño como Yui Mizuno me ha hecho tomar esta decisión. Como parte de Babymetal, estoy agradecida por haber tenido una gran y valiosa experiencia. Fueron momentos felices, y divertidos y estoy feliz de que todos se hayan divertido como si fueramos uno solo. Yo también me esforzaré para verlos de nuevo algún día como Yui Mizuno. Muchas gracias por estos 8 años'' 'Integrantes' centre|thumb|500x500px '''De izquierda a derecha:' SU-METAL, MOAMETAL * SU-METAL (Líder, Vocalista) * MOAMETAL (Corista, Bailarina) Ex-Integrante: * YUIMETAL (Corista, Bailarina) (2011-2018) Discografía Álbumes Albumes en vivo Singles Conciertos/Tours * BABYMETAL DEATH MATCH TOUR 2013 ** 10 Mayo - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Big Cat ** 17 y 18 Mayo - Tokio, Japón - Zepp DiverCity * BABYMETAL WORLD TOUR 2014 ** 01 Julio - París, Francia - La Cigale ** 03 Julio - Colonia, Alemania - Live Music Hall ** 07 Julio - Londres, Inglaterra - The Forum ** 27 Julio - Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos - The Fonda Theatre ** 13 y 14 Septiembre - Chiba, Japón - Makuhari Messe ** 04 Noviembre - Nueva York, Estados Unidos - Hammerstein Ballroom ** 08 Noviembre - Londres, Inglaterra - O2 Academy Brixton * LEGEND “2015” ~SHINSHUN KITSUNE MATSURI~ ** 10 Enero - Saitama, Japón - Saitama Super Arena * BABYMETAL WORLD TOUR 2015 ** 09 Mayo - Ciudad de México, México - Circo Volador ** 12 Mayo - Toronto, Cánada - Danforth Music Hall ** 14 Mayo - Chicago, Estados Unidos - House of Blues ** 01 Junio - Estrasburgo, Francia - La Laiterie ** 03 Junio - Zúrich, Suiza - X-TRA ** 05 Junio - Bolonia, Italia - Estragon Club ** 21 Junio - Chiba, Japón - Makuhari Messe ** 26 Agosto - Frankfurt, Alemania - Batschkapp ** 27 Agosto - Berlin, Alemania - Huxleys ** 16 y 17 Septiembre - Osaka, Japón - Zepp Namba ** 21 Septiembre - Sapporo, Japón - Zepp Sapporo ** 02 Octubre - Fukuoka, Japón - Zepp Fukuoka ** 07 y 08 Octubre - Nagoya, Japón - Zepp Nagoya ** 15 y 16 Octubre - Tokio, Japón - Zepp DiverCity ** 12 y 13 Diciembre - Yokohama, Japón - Yokohama Arena * BABYMETAL WORLD TOUR 2016 kicks off at THE SSE ARENA WEMBLEY!! ** 02, Abril - Londres, Inglaterra - THE SSE ARENA WEMBLEY * BABYMETAL WORLD TOUR 2016 - US TOUR ** 04 Mayo - Nueva York, Estados Unidos - Playstation Theater ** 05 Mayo - Boston, Estados Unidos - House of Blues ** 07 Mayo - Filadelfia, Estados Unidos - Electric Factory ** 10 Mayo - Silver Spring, Estados Unidos - The Fillmore ** 11 Mayo - Detroit, Estados Unidos - The Fillmore ** 13 Mayo - Chicago, Estados Unidos - House of Blues * BABYMETAL WORLD TOUR 2016 - EUROPE TOUR ** 02 Junio - Pratteln, Suiza - Z7 ** 07 Junio - Colonia, Alemania - Live Music Hall ** 08 Junio - Stuttgart, Alemania - LKA Longhorn * BABYMETAL WORLD TOUR 2016 - US TOUR ** 12 Julio - Seattle, Estados Unidos - Showbox Sodo ** 14 Julio - San Francisco, Estados Unidos - Regency Ballroom ** 15 Julio - Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos - The Wiltern ** 18 Julio - Columbus, Estados Unidos - AP Music Awards * BABYMETAL WORLD TOUR 2016 LEGEND -METAL RESISTANCE- RED NIGHT ** 19 Septiembre - Tokio, Japón - Tokyo Dome * BABYMETAL WORLD TOUR 2016 LEGEND -METAL RESISTANCE- BLACK NIGHT ** 20 Septiembre - Tokio, Japón - Tokyo Dome Conciertos/Festivales Participativos * Knewworth House, Inglaterra (2014 Sonisphere Festival) (05/07/14) * Parc Jean-Drapeau, Canadá (Heavy MONTRÉAL) (09/08/14) * Makuhari Messe, Japón (Summer Sonic Festival) (16/08/14) * Maishima Sports Island, Japón (Summer Sonic Festival) (17/08/14) * Mapfre Stadium, Estados Unidos (Rock on the Range) (16/05/15) * Shinkiba Wakasu Park, Japón (Metrock) (24/05/15) * Olympiahalle, Alemania (Rockavaria) (29/05/15) * Veltins-Arena, Alemania (Rock Im Revier) (30/05/15) * Donauinsel Wien, Austria (Rock in Vienna) (06/06/15) * Makuhari Messe, Japón (Summer Sonic Festival) (15/08/15) * Maishima Sports Island, Japón (Summer Sonic Festival) (16/08/15) * Little John's Farm, Inglaterra (Reading Festival) (29/08/15) * Bramham Park, Inglaterra (Leeds Festival) (30/08/15) * Makuhari Messe, Japón (Ozzfest) (22/11/15) * Monster Energy, Estados Unidos (Carolina Rebellion) (08/05/16) * Somerset Amphitheater, Estados Unidos (Northern Invasion) (14/05/16) * Donauinsel Wien, Austria (Rock in Vienna) (03/06/16) * Goffertpark, Holanda (Forta Rock) (05/06/16) * Donington Park, Inglaterra - (Download Festival 2016) (10/06/16) * Longchamp Racecourse, Francia - (Download Festival París 2016) (11/06/16) * Toyota Park, Estados Unidos (Chicago Open Air Festival) (17/07/16) * Showbox SoDo, Japón (Fuji Rock Festival 2016) (24/07/16) * The Regency Center, Japón (Rock in Japan Festival 2016) (06/08/16) * Wiltern Theatre, Japón (Rising Sun Rock Festival 2016 in EZO) (12/08/16) * Sonic Stage, Japón (Summer Sonic 2016) (21/08/16) Premios Curiosidades *Tanto Suzuka como Moa fuero ex-líderes de Sakura Gakuin. *Antes de debutar, ninguna de las miembros conocía el metal. *Su primer single "BABYMETAL × Kiba of Akiba" fue una colaboración con el grupo Kiba of Akiba. Se posicionó en el tercer lugar de la lista de Oricon y en el número uno en el Tower Records Shibuya Weekly Indie Ranking. *Su segundo single "Ijime, Dame, Zettai" vendió 19.000 copias en su primera semana y debutó en el número 6 de la lista de singles de Oricon Weekly. *Su primer álbum BABYMETAL'' 'vendió la primera semana más de 37.000 copias en Japón debutando en el puesto número 4 en Oricon y en el número 2 en el Billboard Japan. El álbum también encabezó los charts de iTunes en Alemania, Inglaterra y Estados Unidos y alcanzó el puesto número 187 en el US Billboard 200 chart, pocos artistas japoneses han logrado entrar en el chart. Su álbum también entró en el HeartSeekers chart y se posicionó en el puesto número 4. *Hicieron una versión metal de la canción "Chokotto Love" de la sub-unidad de Hello!Project, Pucchi Moni. Esta canción fue interpretada por Yui. *También hicieron la versión Metal de "Love Machine" del grupo Morning Musume. Esta fue interpretada por Moa. * Poseen una banda de apoyo llamada "Kami Band", la cual ha recibido muchos elogios. * El canal de YouTube ''The Fine Brothers colgó un vídeo reaccionando a Doki・Doki ☆ Morning, Iine ! y Gimme Chocolate, el video se llama YOUTUBERS REACT TO BABYMETAL (vídeo) al cual reaccionaron ellas después, y el video se llama BABYMETAL REACTS TO YOUTUBERS REACT TO BABYMETAL (vídeo). * Su sencillo ''KARATE' fue uno de los temas oficiales para "WWE NXT TakeOver: The End". * BABYMETAL compartió escenario con Rob Halford de Judas Priest en los "Alternative Press Music Awards 2016". * Rob Zombie declaró que es un fan de BABYMETAL y las defendió en Facebook, dónde varios usuarios insultaron a las chicas en una foto en la que salían ellos cuatro. * Realizaron dos conciertos los días 19 y 20 de Septiembre del 2016 en el estadio más prestigioso de Japón, el "Tokyo Dome", los conciertos se llamaron ''Red Night" y "Black Night", las entradas de ambos se agotaron vendiendo en total 110.000 entradas. * Fueron teloneras del grupo Guns N’ Roses en su gira por Japón y del famoso grupo Metallica en su próxima gira en Corea del Sur. Enlaces * Página Oficial (Japón) * Página Oficial (Internacional) * Facebook Oficial * Twitter Oficial * Instagram Oficial * Youtube Oficial * Line * AWA Galería babymetal4.jpg Babymetal_2.jpg Babymetal3-0.jpg Babymetal_4.jpg Babymetal_99.jpg Babymetal_5.jpg Sin título-1430880302.png Sin título-1436169242.png Videografía BABYMETAL - ド・キ・ド・キ☆モーニング - Doki Doki☆Morning (OFFICIAL)|Doki Doki☆Morning BABYMETAL - いいね！- Iine! (OFFICIAL)|Line! BABYMETAL - ヘドバンギャー！！- Headbangeeeeerrrrr!!!!!!! (OFFICIAL)|Headbangeeeeerrrrr!!!!!!! BABYMETAL - イジメ、ダメ、ゼッタイ - Ijime,Dame,Zettai (OFFICIAL)|Ijime,Dame,Zettai BABYMETAL - メギツネ - MEGITSUNE (OFFICIAL)|MEGITSUNE BABYMETAL - ギミチョコ！！- Gimme chocolate!! (OFFICIAL)|Gimme Chocolate BABYMETAL - Road of Resistance - Live in Japan (OFFICIAL)|Road of Resistance (Live in Japan) BABYMETAL - KARATE (OFFICIAL)|KARATE Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JGirlBand Categoría:JMetal Categoría:Amuse Categoría:JRock Categoría:Toy's Factory Categoría:JDebut2014